


breathe, baby

by ffreckles



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Hair-pulling, Pegging, Praise Kink, Stress Relief, bcs...i mean...., i guess, just v soft, kelsey calls cody baby a lot, mostly vanilla, only a lil tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffreckles/pseuds/ffreckles
Summary: cody is stressed, so kelsey helps him relax
Relationships: Cody Ko/Kelsey Kreppel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	breathe, baby

**Author's Note:**

> kelsey kreppel. that is all.

soft lips press against his, her hands running across his bare chest as shivers run down his spine. her kisses make their way to his neck, and his eyes flutter open. 

cody stares at the ceiling above him, vision blurring as he looses focus of the world around him and begins to focus more and more on his own thoughts. stress, anxiety, life; it all rushes back to him. 

he doesn’t even realize his body is frozen until his eyes refocus and he sees kelsey hovering above him, concern knotted in her brow. 

“relax,” she presses another deep kiss to his lips before pulling away, cupping his cheek and stroking it with her thumb, “let me take care of you, baby.”

their lips meet and cody sighs, gradually pulling himself away from his thoughts again. her hand moves to the back of his neck, fingers tangling in long, soft hair. 

he bites the inside of his lip as she pulls away, looking down and moving her hand to position her strap-on dildo at cody’s entrance. he takes the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth as she pushes in, slowly and gently. she looks back up to meet his eyes, admiring the flush on cody’s face as his legs wrap around her hips. 

“you’re so tense,” she rubs at the back of his neck, leaning down to whisper against his lips, “breathe, baby, i’ve got you.”

she slowly rocks her hips into his, smiling as his lips part and he lets out a small gasp. 

she whispers, pressing kisses to his lips in between statements, “you’re so perfect,”  _kiss_ , “all mine,”  _kiss_ , “my perfect boy,”  _ kiss _ . 

he melts under her touch, breath wavering, letting out small, desperate, noises as the movement of her body presses against his. 

kelsey snakes her hand between them to grab hold of cody’s dick, beginning to stroke him in rhythm with her thrusts. his jaw falls open, moans becoming more loud and needy as he unravels beneath her. 

“you’re so gorgeous like this,” she grasps the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging lightly, “pretty boy, all fucked out just for me.”

his hands wander around the bed in search of something, anything, to grasp onto, eventually settling above his head as he writhes and pulls at the soft fabric of the pillows beneath him. the tip of kelsey’s strap is nailing his prostate, her hand slick on his cock as she continues to pepper kisses across his face. 

“kels..” 

it never fails to amaze her just how easy it is to get him like this, but she loves it, “go ahead, baby.”

“i love you,” he sighs, eyes squeezing shut and mouth falling open as his orgasm washes over him. kelsey works him through it, pumping his dick and slowing the pace of her thrusts once he begins to whine from overstimulation. 

he’s fading in and out of consciousness, head spinning as his entire body tingles against the soft linen beneath him. his mind is brought back by the feeling of something warm and damp wiping across his stomach. he hadn’t even felt kelsey pull out, let alone get up to get a washcloth. 

he‘s half asleep, eyes lidded as he speaks, “are you....did you....”

“i’m fine, baby, just rest. you need it.”

she pushes his hair back and presses a kiss to his forehead, smiling as he shuffles around a bit and his breathing evens out. he looks at peace for the first time in days, and he’s absolutely beautiful. 

as she settles next to him in bed she presses another kiss to his temple, draping her arm across his chest and laying her head next to his, soft breath lulling her to sleep as she whispers,

“i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry if this was bad but i hope u enjoyed thank u sm for reading!
> 
> twitter: DLSCORDBABE


End file.
